Tytos Kenning
'Tytos Kenning '''was the Lord of Kayce during the last two decades of Lord Tyrek Lannister's reign. Unlike the rest of the Westerlands, he had a large grudge for what happened to his family during the War of the Rock, and organized an underground rebellion which had Lord Tyrek and Hyle dead, as well as Jason Lannister abdicated. In favour of them, he intended to use Ellyn Lannister as a tool in which he could rule the Westerlands unchallenged. Appearance Tytos was a dark-haired man with a square jaw and a prominent nose. He had dark eyes that were unforgiving. History Tytos first appeared at Tyrek's wedding to Joanna Crakehall in 338 AC, when he began formally organizing oppsoition to Tyrek's reign. He was the first man to bring together the Red faction, who had opposed Tyrek during the War of the Rock, and bring them into an actual force. Though they dared not risk actual war, Tytos devised a plan in which the Westerlands would see only one ruler: himself. Those reds that still harboured grudges joined in on his plot, and acceeded to the gifts he would shower upon them when he came to rule. Tytos was responsible for making Joanna Crakehall barren in 345 AC. Closing in on 353 AC, Tytos hired bandits to harass House Lannister. He succeeded in drawing out Tyrek and his son, Hyle, but only succeeded in slaying one. Hyle returned to Casterly Rock, and Tytos was forced to devise of another plan. During Hyle's wedding to Sarelle Westerling, Lord Tytos had paid mute criminals from the dungeons of Kayce to assassinate him. They succeeded, and Tytos summarily hung them shortly after, proving his 'loyalty' to House Lannister. Later the following month, Tytos forced Ellyn Lannister to marry Damon Brax, and was able to force Jason Lannister to abdicate, as he had a large following behind him. Largely attributed to Tytos' downfall is perhaps his largest mistake: Allowing Jason to walk free. Tytos then ruled as regent unchallenged for almost a decade. His treatment of Ellyn Lannister during this time was not fair, and he allowed her only appearances in balls and feasts, where it was traditional for the Lord of Casterly Rock to appear at. Also, Tytos encouraged Damon Brax to continue beating her. Later during his reign, Tytos grew relaxed, which allowed Jason and his allies, along with Ellyn Lannister, to slaughter what support he had remaining in Casterly Rock. He was flayed and dismembered, and his daughter, Amarei Kenning, was taken into custody by Ellyn and made to be a lady in waiting. Legacy In his place, a new branch of House Kenning was named Lords of Kayce. His daughter, Amarei Kenning, was purposefully made infertile by Ellyn, and the Red disolved. Quotes about Tytos "''The largest mistake of Lord Tytos’ reign was allowing Jason to walk free. The oversight cost him his power in no less than ten years, as he saw a boy, rather than a man who wished to free his sister from the clutches of a tyrant." - Maester Creysen Category:Westerlander